loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudy Jane
Cloud Jay aka CJ is the second love interest of Mordecai. Mordecai is currently CJ's boyfriend. CJ is introduced in "Yes Dude Yes" as one of the dates Mordecai is set up with by the "Couple Corral".But when she introduces to Mordecai, who is depressed as he believes that Margaret is engaged, is clearly not interested in any of his dates. CJ, realizing this, says she still wants to hang out, but just as friends.She also mentions that she could just quit work and play video games Her friendship eventually cheers Mordecai up and the two end up having fun together. CJ soon begins to have a romantic interest in Mordecai and misinterprets his invite to the movies as him returning those feelings. When Mordecai learns that Margaret is not engaged, he almost immediately forgets about CJ. CJ later catches him trying to give the movie tickets to another girl, causing her to erupt into a deadly storm. Mordecai is able to calm her down by explaining that he only thought of them as friends; she is still very hurt and refuses to think that she can be friends with Mordecai. After Margaret leaves to go to college, CJ and Mordecai meet again at the New Year's Eve party in "New Year's Kiss". Rigby accidentally pushes Mordecai into CJ, though because it was a masquerade party they don't recognize each other. After a friendly conversation, CJ, envious of the other kissing couples, takes advantage of the remaining minute of midnight to kiss Mordecai, who quickly accepts her kiss. After they take off their masks, CJ is shocked to see that she was kissing Mordecai and, while Mordecai is distracted by Rigby, she flees the party. There is some ambiguity as to whether Rigby, who was under instructions from his future self to prevent Mordecai from kissing the wrong girl, successfully saved Mordecai from an unhappy future by ruining his "real" date with Tracy Hashtag, or if he created this future by reintroducing Mordecai and CJ, leading to a potentially doomed relationship. The following episode, "Dodge This", continues the story just days after the kiss when CJ and Mordecai play against each other in a dodge ball tournament. This leads to awkwardness between them in the final round of the tournament and they are forced to address their issues before the Intergalactic Dodge ball Council. They attempt to fix things by admitting they were afraid the other was upset. CJ and Mordecai agree to be friends again. When they are sent back to the game, CJ takes the opportunity to win the tournament by hitting Mordecai with the ball.She briefly appeared in Mordecai's hallucinations in "Survival Skills", where he imagines her and Margaret. In "Portable Toilet", CJ has lunch with Mordecai, Rigby and Eileen. She accidentally gets Mordecai and Rigby into serious trouble after daring Mordecai to eat a sandwich in a portable toilet. The door gets stuck and the toilet is sent to be destroyed at a military target range. CJ and Eileen leap into another toilet being hauled away and manage to save the guys. They then watch the missiles demolish the portable toilets. Mordecai then notes that CJ is "pretty cool." CJ also mentioned to Eileen that things have "finally stopped being weird" with Mordecai. In "Video 101", CJ is shown helping Eileen with her music video. On the side, she finds time to make wise/teasing remarks to Mordecai; "burning" him, as Rigby states, twice in that episode. In "I Like You Hi", Mordecai begins to realize that he has romantic feelings for CJ, but that he is also still hopeful that Margaret will return. While watching X-Extreme Barista, Mordecai's phone accidentally auto-corrects "I like Yuji" to "I like you hi". CJ replies almost sarcastically "I like you too. Hi", much to Mordecai's embarrassment. Thanks to the Phone Guardians, Mordecai is finally able to ask CJ out on a date, to which she replies with a "wink" face and a confirmation, leaving Mordecai relieved. In "Play Date", CJ and Mordecai plan to go on a date, but instead they get stuck babysitting Thomas (Death's son). Thomas insists that they take him to the playground; Mordecai is miserable but CJ insists that they can still have fun together. Thomas, unhappy about the park playground, throws a tantrum and causes a small earthquake. He demands to go to the underworld playground instead and that he will show them the way. Despite Thomas' attempts to ruin their date, the two manage to share their first (intentional) kiss. Even though Mordecai still doesn't consider CJ as his girlfriend (because he hasn't officially asked her and they just started dating), one could tell that they are quickly connecting. It is also proven that CJ is adapting fast to the 'irregular' things that happen when she is with Mordecai. In "Skips in the Saddle", it is revealed that Mordecai and CJ were going to a laser light show together, hinting that their relationship is growing and connecting. Rigby even teases him the next day, saying: "Did you put your arm around CJ?" In "Real Date", CJ and Mordecai plan to go on a romantic date. However, they both run into a problem. They both want to give each-other surprise gifts, without Mordecai wanting CJ knowing, visa versa. Rigby and Eileen team up, after finding out that Mordecai and CJ are planning to surprise each other. Together, Eileen and Rigby set up a table with candles, along with the two gifts. After finding the table in surprise, they both are heart-warmed. However, Matchmaker McIntyre begins to ruin their plans. He shoots a "match-breaker" gun at CJ, and to CJ and his surprise, Mordecai pushes her out of the way causing him to fall off the broken deck. CJ angrily turns into a massive storm-cloud, striking McIntyre's hot-air balloon with lightning, thus causing a fire; exploding the submarine he was in. Shortly after, CJ finds Mordecai unconscious on the ground, moaning and sobbing in pain, thinking he died. Surprisingly, Mordecai awakens to CJ's delight, and he gives her his gift; a charm bracelet with the very first activities they did together. After a short romantic conversation, they share a kiss while the sun rises officially making them a real couple. In "Maxin' and Relaxin'", CJ meets and is well-liked by Mordecai's mom and dad, though he is initially apprehensive about her encountering his embarrassing mom and seeing home movies of his awkward youth. He is eventually convinced by his past selves that a cool lady like CJ can handle this, and that she would not be cool with someone who was a jerk to his mom. She eventually enjoys the home movies with him, and accepts several mixtapes he made in high school. In "Daddy Issues", Mordecai (along with Eileen and Rigby) persuades CJ to take on mini golf after she has giving up the sport over an incident with her father. However, when she participates in the Putterpalooza, she spots her father handing out autographs. When they converse, she could see that he is as egotistical and cocky as before and Mordecai, being the supportive boyfriend that he is, defends her and tell her father that the trash talk that he is giving her is "not cool". However, her father shuts him down when he called him a "sensitive guy" and that the only trophy he probably won was for crying. This enrages CJ so she signs the registration form and says that she would put her father in his place. During the game, you see Mordecai supporting her all the way; even when they hit the sudden death round. He happened to hear her scream and without hesitation he goes to save her from the monstrous gophers that were attacking her and her father; helping her win the Putterpalooza. In "Lift With Your Back", there is a small part in the beginning of the episode where she hangs out with Mordecai, goes to the movies, and has Mordecai move her couch; all of this being a way to spend some time with her boyfriend. Unfortunately, this was at the expense of him sneaking out of work; leaving Rigby to cover for him. In "Merry Christmas Mordecai", Eileen invites Mordecai and Rigby to her Sweater Party. She also mentions that Margaret would be coming for it; making Mordecai fearful of doing something he would regret. At the party, Mordecai tries his best to prevent CJ from seeing Margaret. But when Margaret sees both of them at the Soda Table, she is not surprised in seeing Mordecai hanging out with CJ nor was CJ surprised to see Margaret. When Margaret leaves, CJ is concerned whether Mordecai still has feelings for Margaret still. Mordecai replies that he likes CJ more than Margaret. Then they kiss and the duo parties with rest of the Park employees's dates. After they party for a while, CJ goes to the restroom and the others kiss their respective dates. Seeing this, Mordecai goes to find CJ, but encounters Margaret instead; who then asks if he had problem with her. Mordecai still being nervous around her, accidentally causes a series of events to occur that act like a dominoes effect which eventually causes Eileen's Mistletoe Disco Ball to fall into a bowl of punch. This damages the disco ball and it creates hundreds of holograms of Margaret who asks him the same question. He then tells her that things had been rough ever since she dumped him, but when he started dating CJ, he feels a lot happier now. Margaret then tells him that she didn't think that he was going to wait for her anyways and that she was glad things turned out good for him and that he deserved to be happy. After that, she takes out the batteries in the disco ball and they share a hug ,but in the middle of remembering the good times they had with each other, they wind up kissing each other. When they realizes this, it was too late because CJ had already saw what happen with Mordecai heartbroken over what CJ had just witnessed she slowly transformed into her stormcloud form as eyes began to water as she ran outside to her car and drove away at the end of this episode, Mordecai and CJ's relationship remains unknown after what she seen at the party. Personality Cloudy Jay is the cloud-like girl with loves of sports and turns into twister if enraged. Relationships with Mordecai Category:Cartoon Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Anthromorphic Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Regular Show Love Interests